The Godly Transcendence
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Sometimes the world does not need a saviour. Sometimes it needs a monster. Naruto roams Earthland since the era of the dragons. To fight evil, he becomes something greater than the devil inside him. To wield the power of the gods, he sacrifices his humanity to become a destroyer.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail & Naruto.

-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-

The only thing for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. It may deem prudent to stand neuter in our hearts, but that is scarcely possible. Providence do not favour neutrality. Washing one's hands of the conflict between the strong and the weak means to side with the strong. Indifference is odious. It aids the oppressor, not the victim. It encourages the tormentor, not the tormented.

Four hundred years ago, the tyrannical dragons enslaved mankind with cruelty and oppression. They pillaged villages to honour their hegemony and devastate kingdoms to expand their influence. As they stood at the highest pedestal of supremacy, the egotistical dragons saw no chance for the humans to overthrow their reign.

Naruto had seen enough misery to understand the importance of taking sides. He knew if he was to be indifferent about the chaos and anguish around him, he was no better than the devil himself. Bestowed upon the power of nigh-omnipotence, Naruto waged war against thousands of dragons.

He thought his selfless actions would make him a hero. He presumed mankind would praise him as a messiah for his gallant labours.

He was wrong.

They feared him for what he could do. They saw how he effortlessly slew the dragons and something struck them. The oldest and strongest emotions of mankind has always been fear. His existence was a peculiarity. Fear of the unknown is the root of all hatred. It was what drove mankind to fear him. Ignorance made them wavered. Uncertainty made them desperate. As they witnessed Naruto wield unfathomable powers and battled the unstoppable legion of dragons, fear consumed them.

-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-

The putrid stench of rot and dread exacerbated the ghastly ambience that lingered around the charred battlefield, littered with mutilated serpent corpses. The perspiration lay cool on his tanned skin, his comely features blemished with dried blood and sweat trickled down his dishevelled golden bangs. Naruto stared at the vast sky and heaved an exhausted sigh.

The blond was startled when his limbs were bound by chains. Much to his chagrin and bafflement, the kings from various empires had marshalled their insurmountable army to confront him. Their archers were aiming their arrows at him and their knights had raised their spears. Naruto glared vehemently at the soldiers, who flinched at his fierce gaze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A knight rode forth in coat of mail and silver armour that was bruised with dents and cuts. His drawn sword was uplifted and his pale horse grunted under the scorching sirocco heat. The knight was the commander of the battalion and he wore the blazon of his warring nation on his cape with pride. His voice was hoarse, like a jarring tone but full of malice. "Your reputation precedes you, God of Destruction."

Naruto scowled, his eyes wandering the field warily. "I was told by your king to exterminate these beasts that have been infesting your lands. I am not your enemy."

"That is what you think." The knight stared condescendingly at the blond. "We have been waiting an eternity for a man of your strength to arrive. To save us all from petition. Your arrival was nothing sort of a miracle. But you have no allies. You side with no one."

Anger boiled deep in his veins as he growled. "My allegiance is with mankind!"

"Your allegiance is with yourself!" The commander bellowed. "We saw how you destroy those dragons. Like cutting butter with a knife! You are far too dangerous to be left unchecked. You are not a hero, Naruto. You are a monster. A monster in human's skin. You may be the harbinger of death, but we have an army. As for your exceptional service, well…"

Naruto clenched his fists. He thought he was fighting for honour and glory. He thought he was on a pilgrim to reclaim dignity for mankind. A champion who would brought forth salvation. It became appallingly obvious that he was naïve to believe in humanity. They turned their back on him because they feared him. The soldiers chattered in glee as they readied their weapons, but nobody saw his glowing eyes gleaming with rage.

"It is no longer required." The knight smirked pompously.

"You think you have the luxury to stand before me because your army is strong? You think you are alive because your troops can fight?" Naruto roared, unleashing a horrendous tsunami of murderous intent. A rippling shockwave erupted, sending soldiers tumbling on the soil slab and horses quavering in fright. "You are alive because of what I did to save you!"

It began with a slow pitter-pattering of rain, bouncing off armours and drenching flags. The soldiers thought nothing of it and continued gawking at Naruto's display of transcendental magic prowess. However, the kings had noticed the unnatural darkness of the afternoon. Inauspicious dark clouds loomed over them, casting an ominous blanket of shadow over them. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped the sky in half and the knight winced at the war cry of the mountains.

The sprinkling turned into a torrential downpour. The frantic fury of brutal wind cut right through thousands of men. Naruto levitated into the air, like a wrathful god punishing his inferiors. His golden mane whipped about in the violent wind as his umbrage summoned a tempestuous onslaught upon thousands of soldiers. The mighty army was pitted against the unrelenting gale.

Their armour would not save them from the powerful force of nature.

Naruto pointed a finger at the knight and shot a fork of lightning at him. The bolt, brilliant and white-hot, pierced through the armour and engulfed its victim in a pillar of fire. There was neither scream nor struggle; the knight simply disintegrated. The soldiers were in disarray as their commander was annihilated so swiftly. The storm broke and an avalanche of water from the sky crashed upon the shambolic army, threatening to drown the world in the process.

"Your betrayal has repercussions, mortals!" Naruto's voice sent echoes reverberating across the hills. "Your death shall be a painful one!"

The kings dismounted their horses and looked to the charcoal sky. Then they heard it, another thunder snapped the atmosphere, as if the very heavens might split apart. Regrets and consternation overwhelmed them. Cold shivers crept down their spine as they caught glimpses of Naruto's eyes. They were inhumane, filled with so much ferocity and contempt. The kings knew there was no turning back.

"What have we done?"

Naruto's pupils shrunk into feral slits and he let out a beastly roar. Brigade of soldiers watched with mingle apprehension and anticipation as an apparition emerged. At first, several sparks of emerald flames swirled in the air like firework and clumped together, but it transformed the phantom into a colossal titan. It was gigantic in size, clad in oriental armours and it towered above mountains like a great monolith of boundless energy.

"Okami Shin-Maho: Susano!" **(Great God Divine Magic: Susano)**

Fighting against Naruto had become an impossible task. The belligerent kings swallowed their trepidation as they watched the titan rose to full height. It was simply inconceivable for an ant to kill a human. Unfortunately, they were ants and the monstrosity that was the embodiment of apocalypse before them was the human. Most soldiers were running, but they knew how futile that was.

There was no escape.

When the giant slammed his enormous foot on the scrambling troops, they were crushed in a grisly manner. Just like stepping on ants. The aftershock decimated the nearby forest and the earth cracked under the disastrous force. The clangour of swords had died away, the clamour of slaughter and victory vanished. They were all replaced by the cries of terror.

Naruto was relentless as he butchered his way through the battlefield, leaving a trail of macabre mess and carnage in his wake. The world was torn asunder. It was genocide. That was the aftermath of the battleground. The God of Destruction was ruthless and unsympathetic. Nobody was spared. No mercy was given. Everything was reduce to nothingness.

When Naruto's rage was calmed, the demolished land was stained blood red and barren of life. His frosty gaze surveyed the vicinity. "It seems no matter what universe I roam, humans will always be the same. So easy to sell out their allies for greed. How pathetic. Dragons and humans. They can die for all I care."

Like a ghost, Naruto vanished.

He became a legend. Everybody tried to seek him out. To unravel the truth. They said he was bloodthirsty. Went overboard. Murdering dragons couldn't sate his gluttonous appetite for destruction. His epithet was like a rally cry. Some cults even worshipped him, but there were those who despised him. But nobody had really seen him. He disappeared from the world. As time went by, he became a mere urban myth.

One thing was for certain.

He was definitely out there, observing the world silently.

-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-  
(Centuries later…)

"Why are you so weak?" Jiemma barked at his whimpering daughter.

He was a giant of a man with an abrasive attitude. Might makes right. That was his stringent belief. His policy. He lived with it every day as his code. He aspired to dominate the world of magic. All of it. That's why he cannot tolerate weaknesses. His wife died when she gave birth to his daughter, Minerva. Perhaps that was his life's turning point. Perhaps that was when he shut his heart off from the world and focused on training Minerva.

"I-I'm sorry, father!" Pearl-shaped tears rolled down Minerva's cheeks from her wide hazel eyes. Her sobs racked her small frame and she cried aloud. "I-I'll do better! I promise!"

"Empty promises!" Jiemma huffed. "I have no use for such things! I want to see results! And the only way for you to do that is to prove it to me! Shedding tears will only prove how worthless you are, stupid girl! Tears are the symbol of weakness. And you know much I loathed weakness."

The dark-haired girl wiped her puffy eyes in distraught. "P-Please forgive me!"

"Are you pleading for mercy?" The man with a hulk physique growled before he raised a muscular hand. The slap was loud and sudden. It stung the girl's face. She staggered backwards, clutching her sore cheek and silent tears raced down from her bleary eyes. Jiemma's face contorted with blatant fury as his daughter released a heart-wrenching wail. "How long are you going to keep crying? Insolent girl! How many times do you want me to say? Tears are for the weak!"

She knelt before her callous father, traumatised by her dilemma. She wanted to be strong. She really did. She didn't want to be a disappointment. She, like any other children, wanted to make her father proud. But Jiemma's expectation was beyond her capability. "P-Please! Father! Forgive me! I-I would do better next time! Please forgive me. Please forgive me. Please forgive me."

That's all she could muster her courage to say. She kept reciting those three words as if her life depended on it.

"Remove your clothes." Jiemma's words were harsh and aloof.

"B-But father-"

"REMOVE IT!" Her father yelled, his smouldering stare held onto the frozen girl. "You will walk out of this forest without your clothes! When your tears have dried up, crawl your way back home."

Not a shred of dignity was given to Minerva. To Jiemma, his weak-willed and frail daughter deserved no humility. Her weakness flouted him and her chaste soul was going to pay. The world was a cruel place. You either climb your way to become the apex predator or you die trying.

Obliging to her abusive father's command, Minerva removed her combat garment. Jiemma burned the clothes away and glared heatedly at the trembling girl. "Remember this day! Strength is everything! Without strength, you give others the power to rule your life! If you can't understand that, you are no daughter of mine!"

As Jiemma turned away and stormed out of the woods, Minerva felt an untamed anger burning inside her. She resented her father. It was despair turned hatred. Her scornful glares was piercing the vacant spot her father once stood. She sniffed into her arm and gritted her teeth. The unnatural, choking mist that sprawled on the forest floor produced a fetid scent of dead woods. She shifted uncomfortably as she stared with tear-rimmed eyes at the twister path before her.

Hugging her lithe frame, she took a first step. "I-I have… to be strong-"

"Why are you naked?"

Minerva yelped and tripped in her footing. She collapsed on a pile of twig and hastily regained her bearing. When she looked up, she was stupefied by the presence of an enigmatic man.

He had tousled sun-kiss hair, which was spiky and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerising ocean blue and flecks of light performed ballet throughout. His face was strong and defined with an angular jaw that curved gracefully around. The strength of his neck presented in the intertwined cords of muscle that shaped his body. He wore an athlete shirt underneath his auburn cardigan that outlined his strong chest and arms. Denim shorts that exposed his bold calves.

He was an Adonis amongst men. Minerva couldn't help but feel captivated. When she recovered to reality, she shrieked unladylike and desperately covered her modesty. But the stranger wasn't amused. Far from it. He was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Is this the latest trend?" Naruto pinched his high-bridge nose and sighed. "It seems teens nowadays are lacking self-respect for themselves."

"T-That's not it!" The mortified Minerva stuttered and tried to think of a comeback. "M-My father… think that I'm weak. He wants me…t-to…"

The girl couldn't finish her sentence. It was too humiliating.

Unbeknownst to Minerva, Naruto was scanning her memories. It was simply preposterous for a girl to show up naked in the forest. What are the odds? And then he saw everything. It made him seethed in disbelief. He could sympathize the girl's poignant sorrow. No child should endure such torture. Hell, no father should put their daughter in such repugnant situation! Jiemma's action was simply revolting and abhorring.

With a snap of his fingers, Minerva found herself clothed in a plain shirt and sweatpants. She blinked incredulously at the mysterious blond and gaped. "Y-You're a mage!"

A buoyant smile etched on his lips as he squatted beside the girl and ruffled her hair. "It's okay to cry. Your father is a madman. He should never degrade his daughter to such extremity."

"H-How-"

"I read your memories." Naruto saw confusion on Minerva's face and shook his head. "A story for another day. Dry your tears. Can you stand?"

The girl nodded timidly and stood up. For some reason that she couldn't explain, staying close to the man made her felt safe. Like no creatures in the world could harm her. There was this soothing aura that the man radiated and it brought warmth in her pounding chest. Minerva steadied her composure and dusted her attire. "T-Thank you for helping me. I am Minerva Orlando. You are…"

"Naruto." The blond replied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, N-Naruto-sama."

"Whoa, whoa." Naruto chuckled. "What's with the honorifics?"

"You saved me!" Minerva said. The sudden rosiness of her cheeks were making her embarrassed. "It is only right for me to properly address a strong mage-"

"Mage? No. Strong? Meh." The blond interjected with a toothily grin. "I am a mercenary. I was hired to-"

As if on cue, the ground shook as an unearthly roar reverberated from the thick woods. Drone of insects that were humming stopped their ritual abruptly and a distant flock of birds soared to the empyreal sky, as if escaping from something. The stench of sulphurous fumes flooded the dark spruce forest. Suddenly, the mahogany oak trees gave way as a dragon charged out of the shadows.

Naruto eyed the serpent with an unperturbed disposition. "To kill that."

There it stood, a drake of epic proportion that breathed cold flames. Its scale glowed like an ever flickering diamond. Intense eyes that could turn skin into a sickly pallor. Claws capable of lacerating the sturdiest steel. With its deeply forked tongue, the leviathan could smell your distress and taste your fear. Its wisdom was immeasurable, but its greed was toxic. Its elegant wings had feathers like angel.

Minerva was terrified beyond cognisant. She could barely stand. Her legs were shaking and she was sweating profusely. "T-That's a dragon!"

"You don't say." Naruto smirked. "Stay back. I will dealt with this guy soon enough."

**"You have been slaying my kind for centuries, God of Destruction**." The dragon spat with bitter disdain. **"****My brothers and sisters. All dead! Because of you! Our race is driven to extinction because of what you did! You have been hunting us like animals! You merciless barbarian! I will not forgive you! Never! I will extract your spine from your damnable corpse and feast upon your beating heart! I am Uriel, the Seraph Dragon!****"**

The blond shrugged. "I don't really care what your name is. Nothing personally, really. I was told that a dragon was on a rampage. Killed hundreds of innocent lives. I am just preventing a berserker like you from killing mindlessly. One less dragon in this world would make my day easier anyway. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You decide."

**"Fool!"** Uriel retorted.** "I did not kill any humans. At least not yet. But you're starting to tempt me!"**

Naruto stroked his chin in contemplation, unfazed by the almighty beast before him.

Minerva was awestruck by the man's fortitude and was still registering what the dragon had just disclosed._ "But that's not possible! The God of Destruction is not real… is it? It's just a fairy tale! If he is really the God of Destruction, then he must be very powerful!"_

The blond folded his arms. "Could it be..?"

**"Acnologia."**Uriel answered**. "He has the audacity to call himself king. How ludicrous. He has been flying my sky for quite a while. I am no match against him. He would never consider me worthy as his foe anyway. Besides, confronting him is suicidal. I'm not a fool to seek senseless death in the hands of that wicked worm****."**

Naruto grinned impishly. "And what makes you think confronting me is a good idea?"

**"****Acnologia may be evil, but he did nothing to me****.**** You, on the other hand, are a different story. You have a bounty on your head. Every dragon wants a piece of you more than they want Acnologia. Especially me. I was a mere hatchling when I witnessed the death of my kin. I saw how you murdered my family in cold blood!****"** The Seraph Dragon growled. **"I swore to myself I will avenge them. I will kill you for what you did!"**

The blond nodded in understanding and opened his arms wide, as if welcoming death. "I was hoping you would say that. If vengeance is what you want, then vengeance is what you're gonna get. But my question for you is… are you game?"

Tendrils of light morphed into an orb in Uriel's mouth before it fired a beam of pandemonium at the nonchalant blond. Minerva hid behind the stranger and closed her eyes, waiting for her imminent doom.

Which never came.

Naruto swatted the beam like it was a child's game. Minerva stood there, gawking like a goldfish at what had just transpired. The blond deflected a highly-concentrated magic assault with his bare hand from a fabled dragon no less. An assault that could possibly raze a city in hell and he swatted it away like nobody's business! The beam's trajectory diverted to a faraway mountain and a menacing silence intruded.

Out on the rolling hill, sixty miles away, a lance of violet light shot up to the gathering clouds. An instant later, a series of blinding flashes broke out. A blast of flame belched upwards at nearly ten thousand feet above ground. The ball of fire engorged the rippling smoke rings as it rose, twisting, changing shapes, turning to dark smoke before it dissipated in the utmost atmosphere. Hot wind lashed out at Minerva and she was nearly blown backwards by the gush.

Uriel bared its fangs at Naruto and spread its majestic wings wide open. **"I'll kill you!"**

"Kneel." Naruto's words were spoken with a soft eloquence, but dripped in acid. It shut down the dragon's nerves, melted down its will and sent it grovelling in the dirt. Uriel was agitated, struggling to lift his stiff body, but it was like a boulder weighing it down. It just couldn't goddamn move! The placid blond settled down on the vexed serpent's huge coiled tail and fanned his sweating neck. "You think hunting dragons for four hundred years wouldn't allow me to devise a way to fight your kind effectively? What do you take me for?"

In Naruto's arrogant triumph, he smirked. It was infuriating for Uriel who caught a glimpse of it. **"****What are you waiting for? Kill me! Do it!"**

A proverbial light-bulb lit up in Naruto's mind and he caught his fist. "Ah! How about I see how you would look like if you turn human?"

With a snap of his fingers, Uriel erupted into smokes. The rich smell of lavender permeated the surrounding, wisps of silver smoke curled and danced their way through the hazy air. Minerva broke in a coughing frenzy. Much to Naruto's surprise, a svelte and petite young woman sat on the ground. Large eyes, delicate eyebrows and long onyx hair. She was the epitome of ineffable beauty.

The blond was dumbfounded. "Okay, that is something I did not expect. You got me there. You're a female dragon?"

Uriel's nails dug deep into the soft soil. "What have you done to me?"

"I turn you into what you would look like if you're human," Naruto answered with a mischievous grin. "A dragon's human form reflects on its nature. If you're evil, you pretty much turn into an ugly-ass motherfucker. Judging by how you look, I'll say you have a nice heart. Misguided and delusional, probably on the same lane as bitchy and bossy, but overall nice."

Uriel lunged at the very insouciant blond, who retaliated by a simple snap of his finger. The result was spontaneous. One minute she was there and the next she was gone. Disappeared. Not even a trace of her presence was left. Minerva was shaking in sheer fright, astonished by Naruto's ungodly powers. He was toying with the dragon without a hitch, something that was considered incomprehensible by human's standards.

Then it hit her. Maybe he was never human in the first place. Then what was he?

Naruto turned his attention to the still bewildered girl and the corners of his lips hooked themselves to her heart. It was a contagious smile that cast away her fear and made her feel protected. "I lived in a cabin nearby. It's a temporary accommoda-"

"Please teach me!" Minerva said aloud. She knew the blond was the key to her salvation. If God helps those who help themselves, then she would be damned if she let this opportunity slipped. "Please teach me how to be strong!"

The blond wore a puzzled expression and crossed his arms. "Why? It is because your father wants you to be strong, or do you truly wants to be?"

"I…I want to be strong." The girl was invigorated with conviction. "I don't want to be that weak, defenseless girl anymore! I'm gonna be strong! I'm gonna prove to mommy that, without her in my life, I can still stand. That I'm not that weak girl who can't do anything! I'm gonna become strong, and I'm gonna achieve it! Period!"

"Okay!" Just like that. No fuss. No conditions. No bargains. Naruto accepted the request with a broad smile. "I will help you. The road ahead of you is going to be hindered with obstacles. Obstacles that your fists might not help you overcome. Obstacles that might give you nightmares. Obstacles that might even threaten to kill you. Are you still up for the challenge?"

Minerva sank into her knees and her forehead touched the ground in a kowtow manner. "I am!"

-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-  
I hope you like this new installment of my latest work.

The pairings are undecided. It might be  
NarutoXMinerva  
NarutoXErza  
NarutoXMirajane  
NarutoXKyouka  
NarutoXIkaruga  
NarutoXKagura

Ultimately, it depends how his story progresses.

Please REVIEW! Pretty Review Please :D


End file.
